Wireless charging is an appealing technology because it allows you to charge your smartphone without the use of Universal Serial Bus (USB) plugs. Just place the smartphone on a wireless charger and it will start charging. Of course, the wireless charger itself must still be plugged into the wall. Wireless charging is more accurately described as “inductive charging” because it uses magnetic induction. The short explanation is that it uses magnetism to transmit energy. The current coming from the wall power outlet moves through the wire in the wireless charger, creating a magnetic field. The magnetic field creates a current in the coil inside the device. This coil is connected to the battery and the current charges the battery. Devices must have the appropriate hardware in them to support wireless charging—a device without the appropriate coil can't charge wirelessly.
Wireless chargers emit an alternating current via a transmitter coil, which then induces a voltage in the receiver coil found in the device. Qi (pronounced “chee”) wireless charging pads are capable of charging smartphones, tablets, Bluetooth® headsets, cameras and portable power packs. However, to wirelessly charge a mobile device, one requires a wireless charging pad. To date, a mobile device or smart phone cannot charge itself wirelessly. The current invention seeks to solve this problem.
The average life span of a cell phone battery is from 400 to 500 charge cycles. That means the average battery lasts from one to two years. A decrease in the duration of the battery's lifespan between charge cycles indicates that the battery should be replaced. Lithium ion batteries usually maintain their full capacity for most of their lifetimes, and then die suddenly. Using a mobile device or smart phone frequently means battery power must be optimized and maximized. A use of a mobile device or other computing device can maximize battery power by limiting the number of charges. Charging a phone when it is at half power, as opposed to a phone with depleted power, trains a battery to hold only half of a charge. If possible, one should only charge the phone when its power has been completely depleted. Thus, there is a need for a battery that can maximize the amount of time one can use a device without having to consistently be charging the battery.
The two most common types of mobile device batteries are nickel cadmium (NiCd) and lithium ion (Li-ION) batteries. Nickel cadmium batteries are low maintenance batteries with a high performance rate, which means they can sustain normal power until the battery is nearly exhausted. Lithium ion batteries have twice the energy of nickel cadmium batteries, and they are 33 percent lighter. The main difference between lithium and lithium ion batteries is that lithium batteries are a primary cell and lithium ion batteries are secondary cells. The term primary cell refers to cells that must be discarded after one use. Secondary cell is a term that refers to a battery's ability to be recharged. Thus lithium ion batteries are most attractive to mobile devices as well as other computing devices. Lithium ion batteries can be charged several times before becoming ineffective. Lithium ion batteries use a number of other materials to form their anode. The success of a battery also depends on the temperature of the battery. Extreme temperatures may hurt battery life. This includes extreme hot or extreme cold. Thus, there is a need for a battery, that affected by temperature in a positive way, and that can be charged wirelessly and with longevity.